frc115fandomcom-20200215-history
Birds
The birds are the main protagonists in the Angry Birds series. It is known that one of the birds, most likely the White Bird, laid 3 unhatched eggs. Since late 2009, the pigs keep stealing the eggs to eat them, and that's why the birds are angry. Always, they retreive their eggs and defeat the pigs. There are 10 birds in Angry Birds, 11 in Angry Birds Seasons, 10 in Angry Birds Rio, 8 in Angry Birds Space, and 8 in Angry Birds Star Wars. Birds Original Birds Red Bird Red Bird, known as Red, is a red colored-bird that has two top feathers and tannish belly. He is the most-well known Angry Bird, and when seen, he is immediately recognized. He is always is the first bird used, starting from the first level. He does not have a power, except in the Red's Mighty Feathers Bonus Episiode, he has the ability to aim right to pigs when you tap your target. He is the most common bird, and appears in every single Angry Birds episode except the Big Setup, where the Pigs kidnap Red, the Blues, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda and Hal. Hal was later freed in 9-5. It was only the actions of Terence that Red and the other members of the flock was freed. Red returns in the next episode, Ham 'em High. He is smart and responsible, as shown in Angry Birds Toons. General Info:He is a male, species is Cardinal. Blue Birds The Blues:Jay, Jake and Jim or known as most fans by the Blue Bird, are blue-colored bird that has top feathers like Red, but have no other color for the belly, even though their bellies are light blue in the Mighty Eagle Trailer, Rio Trailer, Summer Pignic Trailer, and the Bing Videos. Also, those birds are shown to have black eyebrows like Red, even though they really don't have eyebrows, thus making it the only bird that doesn't have eyebrows. They are the second birds used in Classic, Seasons, Rio and Space, but fourth in the Star Wars game. They appear in every single Angry Birds episode except the Big Setup, where the pigs kidnap the first six members of the flock, including the Blues. It was only the actions of Terence that the flock was freed. The Blues return in the episode Ham 'em High. The Blues act childish, play naughty, and act like daredevils in Angry Birds Toons. General Info:They are male, species is a Red-cheeked Cordon Bleu. Yellow Bird Yellow Bird, known as Chuck, is a yellow-colored bird that is cone-shaped. Instead of top feathers (which were originally was his feather style weeks before the game was released) he has black mop-top like feathers. In early cinematic trailers, Chuck doesn't have a belly color at all, but in the game and nowadays cinematic trailers, he has a white belly. This bird has red eyebrows. He is the third bird used in Classic, Seasons, Rio and Star Wars, but fourth in Space. He appears in every single Angry Birds episode except the Big Setup, where the pigs kidnap the first six members of the Flock, including Chuck. It was only the actions for Terence that the flock was freed. Chuck returns in the episode Ham 'em High. He is shown to be very fast, and that is precisely his power. Once, he saved Red from falling from a cliff in Angry Birds Toons, and is Red's best friend. General Info:He is male, species is a Canary. Black Bird Black Bird, known as Black Bomb Bird or Bomb, is a black-colored bird that looks like a bomb. His feathers is a fuse, has a grey belly, and he looks like a living bomb (hence his name). He has red eyebrows and an orange beak like the others, has an orange fuse, though the fuse and eyebrows were a cherry color in the Summer Pignic trailer. He is the fourth bird used in Classic and Seasons, sixth in Rio, third in Space and second in Star Wars. He appears in every single episode except the Big Setup, where the pigs kidnap the first six members of the flock, including Bomb. It was only the actions of Terence that the flock was freed. Bomb returns in the next episode, Ham 'em High. Shown in some animations, he explodes when he is angry or when frightened. This must mean explodes for a living. General Info:He is male, species a Greater Antillean Bullfinch. White Bird White Bird, known as Egg Bird or Matilda, is a white-colored bird that is shaped like an egg. She has three large top feathers. She has a grayish belly, has black eyebrows, and an orange, tight beak. She is the fifth bird used in Classic and Seasons, but fifth in Rio. She is one of the two characters (the other being Boomerang Bird) that does not appear in Angry Birds Space nor Angry Birds Star Wars (although C-3P0 maybe her Star Wars counterpart). She appears in every single episode except the Big Setup, where the pigs kidnap the first six members of the flock, including Matilda. It was only the actions of Terence that the flock was freed. Matilda returns in the next episode, Ham 'em High. Matilda didn't appear in most of the trailers, except in the Summer Pignic Trailer. She appears in Angry Birds Toons as a responsible bird for protecting the eggs like Red does, and has the essense of a mother in some animations. She even has her own garden, as shown in Episode 13 of Angry Birds Toons. General Info:She is female, species is a Chicken.